Daddy, Why You Hate Me?
by Red-7A
Summary: sasukexsakura
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

bla bla bla : Sakura's inner

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

Prolog :

The war that took place at Konoha had ended, the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke, was unconscious with plenty of wounds all over his body. He was being taken care in Konoha Hospital, when Tsunade had this crazy idea inside her mind. She was thinking about Uchiha Clan, it was one of the most powerful clan in Konoha, so she couldn't let it extinct from Konoha. She knew that there was still one Uchiha alive but she didn't know if he would stay at Konoha when he woke up from his unconscious state or he would just go away, just like what he did when he was twelve. So in need for continuing the blood line of Uchiha Clan in Konoha, Tsunade was planning to use forbidden jutsu to extract his sperms and she would inject it into a woman's womb. And she wanted a woman who was smart, caring and loving person and also strong. Everytimes she thought for the suitable candidate for this job, only one name appeared in her mind, Haruno Sakura. So she called Sakura to meet her in her office and uttered her purpose. For the first time, Sakura was angry and refusing it, but Tsunade said that it was for Konoha. Sakura loved her hometown very much so she accepted the duty even her heart was hurt immensely. It was hurt, not because she was going to be a mother in such a young age and without a husband to support her or even a proper marriage. Yes, that was also hurt indeed but what the most unbearable pain for her was the fact she would be a mother for his child, the man she loved with all her heart even he didn't love her back. Tsunade executed the plan when Sasuke was still in his unconscious state. When he woke up, he immediately left Konoha for the second times. He didn't know he would be a father when he came back to Konoha.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Three years had passed away very fast, Konoha had regained its stability just like a war never happen in there. Tsunade was still the Hokage but she was thinking to retire and would give the title to Naruto.

Naruto had married to Hinata, they had one child, a boy. He was one and a half years old. His name is Uzumaki Kuon. He had blonde hair just like his father but pearl eyes like his mother. Not only Naruto that got married on these past three years. Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, also Ino and Chouji, they all got married and had a child of their own. And also not to forget, Haruno Sakura, she had children of her own. But she was a single mother, she refused to marry any man. She didn't want her children to have a step father. Her children were everything to her.

Children? Yes children, Tsunade's plan not just had conceived one child but three innocent boys instead of one.

The first one was Haruno Ryuusuke. He had raven-blue hair and spike on the back just like his biologist father. He was rarely cried, almost never. And he was a not talkative person just exactly like his father.

The second child was Haruno Daisuke. He had the same color hair like his big brother, Ryuusuke, but the different was he had flat hair not spike. Daisuke was a lovely kid, he loved to smile a lot.

The last one was Haruno Ichigo. He was looked slightly different with his two siblings cause he had emerald eyes while Ryuusuke and Daisuke had onyx eyes. Ichigo had raven-blue hair too but he had asked his mommy to color his hair to orange after he watched Bleach, his favorite anime. Ichigo was a cry-baby and really mommy's boy. He was very close to his mother.

The three of them were two years eight months and since they able to talk, they always asked for their father a lot. Sakura always felt sad every times they asked for their father, like 'Mommy, when Daddy will go home?'

Sakura said that he was on an important mission and he would be back after the mission was done. Sakura had showed Sasuke's picture to make her children happy even just for a little, thinking that maybe her children would never get a chance to meet their father. But, unknowingly to her, that afternoon,the missing nin that she missed a lot was walking back to Konoha. He went right to meet the Hokage in her office, asking her to permit him to live in Konoha with his team. In just one blink, Sasuke and his team appeared in front of Hokage's desk.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Tsunade asked coldly.

"I want to stay back at Konoha." He stated firmly.

"For what?"

"Nothing, I simply don't have anywhere else to go."

Tsunade and Sasuke were glaring to each other.

"And who are they?" Tsunade asked, referring to Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu.

"They are my team's member. I want them to stay in here with me."

Silent was engulfed the room for a split second.

"Fine, I will give you one more chance. But don't ever think to do something against Konoha, cause I will not spare your life again. I know you are strong but you must be know that Konoha shinobis have gotten stronger on these past years." She said in threatening voice.

"Hn."

"Where will you stay?" Tsunade asked.

"Uchiha Compound." He replied softly.

"Fine. Dismiss!"

Sasuke and his team poofed, disappearing from Hokage Office.

Tsunade sighed, contemplating how to tell Sakura and what Sasuke would do if he knew this big secret about his children.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Just go to the direction I gave you and you will find my compound. I want to meet someone so I'll catch up on you later." Sasuke commanded his team.

"Okay Sasuke kun, but don't be too long." Karin said seductively, making Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

After their friends were gone, he made his way to Ichiraku Ramen to find Naruto. And right just like what he thought, Naruto was eating ramen at there. Sasuke sat on the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Dobe." He greeted Naruto.

Naruto stopped eating his delicious ramen, looking at the man beside him.

"Teme!" His eyes widen in surprise.

"Hn." He smirked.

"You're back!" Naruto grinned, tackling Sasuke into his bear hug.

Sasuke was annoyed, pushing him away.

"Teme, I can't believe it! You're back!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Daddy?" A child voice interrupted them.

Sasuke took a glance to the seat next to Naruto's other side and found four little boys. They were staring at him. Sasuke observed them. One of the boys was Naruto look a like, so Sasuke assumed that he was the Dobe's son since Naruto didn't have any siblings again. But then, whose the other three, they looked very familiar to him.

"Daddy is back." The little boy with orange hair immediately smiled happily, running from his seat towards Sasuke and then hugging him tightly. Daisuke followed his younger brother, hugging Sasuke too. Meanwhile Ryuu just got up from his seat, standing in front of Sasuke and just glaring at him.

"What? Who are they, Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto, completely in confusion.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Meet yous sons, Sasuke. They are your twins. He is Ryuusuke, the first. And this Daisuke, the second. And Ichigo, the last." Naruto told him the truth.

"But how? Who is the mother?" Sasuke asked, seething in anger.

"Sakura." Naruto answered lowly.

"But how? I never touch her!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto explained the truth about Tsunade's plan, making Sasuke more angrier than before. Abruptly, Sasuke pried off roughly the little hands on his waist, standing up from his seat and starting to walk away.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto called for him. "What about your children?"

"I don't care. I have nothing to do with them." Sasuke came to a halt for a while and then walked away again, leaving Daisuke and Ichigo to stare his retreating form with sad and disappointing look on their innocent eyes. Meanwhile Ryuu just glared at his father's back, hating him more than before.

"Un-(hiks)-cle-(hiks)..Naruto(hiks), why Daddy-(hiks)-hate-(hiks)-us?" Ichigo started weeping.

Naruto was lost for words to answer him, so he just patted his head, telling lie to him. "Your Daddy is just tired. Give him times to rest, okay." He said in fatherly tone.

Ichigo nodded as he wiped his tears from his eyes, but the tears kept rolling down from his emerald eyes.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

bla bla bla : Sakura's inner

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

After the encounter with their father, Naruto walked them home. Along the way home, Ichigo, who was a very talkative kid among his brothers, suddenly became so quiet. Naruto had tried to make a little chit chat with them but they were just giving a nod or keeping silent as a respond. The uncomfortable silent was last until they had arrived in front of a small comfy house with a little garden in front of it. Suddenly, Ichigo ran as fast as his little feet could bring him to the front door of the house. He tried to reach the door's knob but it was still to high for his little body.

"Uncle Naruto elp me." Ichigo said with his still messy spelling words.

"Okay,okay. Hold on." Naruto grinned as he approached him and then tried to open the door. The door was unlocked and it made Naruto feeling a little bit worry. After the door was opened, Ichigo pushed it open widely and then rushed inside the house, followed by Ryuu, Daisuke, Kuon, and Naruto.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Ichigo called for his mother.

Hearing her son's voice, Sakura came down from upstairs to approach her youngest child. She was smiling to him but it was a fake smile and Naruto noticed it. Her eyes were looked a bit swollen like she had been crying.

"Mommy, I wuv You!" Ichigo flung his little arms to his mother's waist, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong sweety? Why are you in such a rush, hm?" Sakura knelt down to his eyes level, cupping his little face.

"Mommy, Daddy is home." Ichigo answered his mommy innocently.

Sakura dropped her gaze to the ground for a flash of second before she looked back to her son, smiling sadly to him.

"I know. Have you meet your daddy?" She asked.

Ichigo bobbed his head up and down.

"But Daddy is tired." Daisuke said, adding his little brother.

"No. He doesn't like us at all." Ryuu suddenly said with angry tone, crossing his small arms in front of his chest. He resembled his father a lot, a miniature version of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was taken a back by Ryuu's word. She took a glance at Naruto, seeking for answer why her her son could say something like that. But Naruto just stared to the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"Ryuu, why don't you take your brothers and Kuon to play upstairs. Mommy wants to talk with Uncle Naruto for a while." Sakura ordered her oldest son.

"Hn." Ryuu replied.

"But Mommy, me want milk." Ichigo pouted.

"Me too, me too!" Daisuke said, jumping up and down.

"Wait upstairs okay, mommy will make it for you two."

"Hooray..!" Ichigo shouted, smiling widely to his mother.

She smiled warmly. Her children were the cutest thing she ever had in her life. They were the best she ever had.

After all the children went upstairs, Sakura motioned for Naruto to follow her to the kitchen.

"What did he say, Naruto?" Sakura asked as they had entered the kitchen. Naruto didn't need to think twice to know who was 'he' that Sakura referred to. He knew it was him.

"He said.." Naruto hesitated to tell her the truth. He didn't want to hurt her feeling.

"Tell me Naruto." Sakura's voice now sounded shaky with rage and impatient.

"He said he has nothing to do with them." Naruto said lowly, staring at the ground.

"Just like what I thought.." She said as one tear escaped from her eye. She didn't cry out loudly, she must be strong for her children.

Silent engulfed the kitchen room for a minute like eternity.

"Sakura chan, what will you do next?" Naruto asked, breaking the silent between them.

"I'll confront him." She stated firmly.

"What! For what, Sakura chan! He doesn't care for your children!" Naruto half shouted to her.

"Naruto, I need to see him. It's for the sake of my children, their future." Sakura replied.

"He will not do anything for them, Sakura. He doesn't want them. Who knows, maybe he will hurt you when you confront him. Please, don't go there Sakura chan.." Naruto pleaded to her.

"I can't Naruto, I don't care if he'll hurt me. Cause I need him to do this for my children, even if it meant that I need to beg in front of him." Sakura said in sad tone.

"But, you don't need him at all Sakura chan. Look, you and the children are fine without him for these past three years until now." Naruto tried once more to convince her.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. It's very important for my children, and only their father can give it to them." Sakura kept objecting Naruto's word.

"As Haruno Sakura, I'll never put myself in a shame for begging him to do this. But...as a mother I can do that. Cause a mother will do anything for her children even to give her own life." Sakura said firmly, staring straight to Naruto's blue eyes.

"Sakura chan..." As Naruto looked to her eyes, he realized it was useless to say something more to change her mind. She was a hard headed woman.

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning At Uchiha Compound**

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke opened his front door, finding his pink haired ex teammate.

They stood there, face to face, glaring to each other. No one was saying anything.

"Sakura" He said finally, breaking the silent.

His deep masculine voice jolted her, sending shivers to her spines. The tense air surrounded both of them.

"Sasuke."

**TBC.**

* * *

**Thank You List:**

**Lexy-the unstoppable- **

**Twisted Musalih **

**sakura300000 **

**RikaaKiwi **

**cleareyes25 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

bla bla bla : Sakura's inner

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Sasuke"

Her lips slightly trembled only by saying his name. His name was tasted bitter on her lips. Hate, mad, sad, anxious, uncertainty, and slight fear were mixed up deep inside her heart. Suddenly her head was blank, her lips felt dry and her eyes locked on his. She was completely lost on what should she say to him, the father of her children.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

His question broke her current thought, snapping her back to reality.

"I..." She began to talk but suddenly stopped as she studied his form from head to toes, taking all his new appearance into her mind. She noticed not much changes on his form since she last saw him. His handsome face, his spiky raven-blue hair, and his perfect body were still the same, he was taller though.

"You're wasting my times." Sasuke growled in annoyance.

He was going to shut the door close when Sakura noticed it and held the door so he couldn't shut it.

"Wait Sasuke. We need to talk." She stated bitterly.

"Spit it out. Don't waste my times." He spoke coldly.

"Could we do this discussion somewhere else? Cause I don't want to discuss it by standing at your front door, I'm sure as well that you already knew that what I will discuss with you it's not a matter which can be resolved in two or three minutes." She said with the same cold tone like his.

"I don't care. Spit it out now or don't waste my times." He replied sarcastically, glaring at her.

His words almost made her losing her temper. She wanted badly to yell and punch him right now and right here, but she couldn't do it. She needed to be more patience if she wanted to get what her want. It wasn't a best move to make him mad, and she had realized it since she had decided to confront him.

**Hold yourself Sakura! Remember your children!**

"Fine." She paused for a moment. "I don't want to waste your times any longer so I'll say straight to the point."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"I want you to give your surname to my children." She said firmly and confidently although her heart was pounding loudly by fear, fear that he wouldn't do what she asked.

"No." He replied shortly, no doubt in his voice.

Sakura's eyes widen, staring at his cold onyx eyes. This was what she feared the most, his rejection upon his own children.

"They are your children, damn it! I don't ask you to be a father figure for them or to pay for their life! I just need your damn surname! Your sign on their birth certificates!" She yelled madly at him, the man who she loved the most back then when she was merely a genin.

"I don't care. You're the one who put yourself in this situation, Sakura. So deal with it." He coldly said with stoic expression glued to his face.

She felt an unbearable pain had overwhelmed her whole heart.

"I don't fucking care about your opinion about me or what you said to me. I just need your damn sign! Do you think I want your name on my children, huh! Honestly NO! But other people, all the Konoha citizens, will see my children as bastard children and what I fear the most is their mouths. They will mock my children, I can protect them from the older people but I can't protect them from the other children, from their friends. Children could be so mean to each other. So please Sasuke.." Sakura let out her feeling desperately and loudly as tears rolled down on her face.

Sasuke watched her in silence for a moment before he chuckled evilly.

"It's your own fault Sakura. You're the one who was willing to bare my child in the first place. And you did that without my permission, I even didn't know that they are exist, don't you remember, Sakura?" He said sinisterly.

"Please Sasuke. Me and my children won't bother you anymore after you give your surname." She pleaded, her body was trembled and her heart ached.

"I don't give a damn on your plea. Why don't you ask your precious Hokage to help you, it was her crazy idea after all that put you in this condition." He laughed mockingly.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second in attempt to lessen her pain.

"They are your children too, Sasuke. They're innocent, they don't know about this whole ordeal. Please, don't put your anger towards me onto them. Please..please.." She begged him over and over.

"How should I know that they're really my children. That damn Hokage said she took my sperms, but how could I be so sure. It could be Itachi's sperms."

"No, no Sasuke. They're yours. Tsunade sama never meet with Itachi. They're yours..." She sobbed quietly.

He chuckled again.

"Go Sakura." He ordered her without even a single hint of emotion on his face. He just stood there and watched his former teammate who was crying miserably in front of him.

Knowing that her plea didn't work she did something she would hate for the rest of her life. She bent down her knees one by one until she completely knelt in front of him. She pushed her pride aside for her children's sake. She would do anything for her children.

"Get up. It won't work on me, Sakura." Sasuke commanded calmly, her beg didn't affect him at all.

"Please Sasuke...If you don't believe that they're yours. We could take a blood test to prove it. Just please Sasuke...I.." She couldn't continue her words as she started crying again and fresh tears already streamed down her face.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut, watching her crying form.

"You still weak and annoying just like before, Sakura."

"You're wrong Sasuke. I'm not weak, on the other hand I'm strong enough for doing this, begging on you. I'm strong enough to do anything for my children." She smiled bitterly.

Hearing her statement, he narrowed his eyes and smashed his lips into a thin line. And then silence surrounded them. Sasuke's gaze was on her meanwhile Sakura's gaze was on the dirt ground. The world froze around them. The silence made her more nervous. In her heart, she kept praying over and over that Sasuke would change his mind.

"Fine. I'll take the blood test." He said through gritted teeth.

Hearing him, Sakura's face lit up slightly with relief.

"Thank you Sasuke. Meet me at Konoha Hospital tomorrow on ten o'clock." She smiled slightly.

Sasuke groaned and shut the door close in front of her face. And then Sakura raised up from her kneeling position and he walked straight to her home, to her beloved children.

**Tomorrow Morning at Sakura's House**

"Mommy, why we go to hospital? I hate it." Ichigo pouted at his mother.

"Cause mommy want you guys to meet someone at there." Sakura answered as she put shoes on her youngest son's feet.

"Who?" Ryu asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sakura answered shortly, ruffling Ryu's hair a bit.

"Mommy, mommy let's go." Daisuke said eagerly. He felt happy cause he though it was a fun walking around time with their mother like usual.

"Can me buy ice swim?" Ichigo asked, smiling widely with his almost toothless mouth.

"It's ice cream sweety, not ice swim." Sakura corrected his word.

"Hn. It's too hard, me can not say it." Ichigo frowned his chubby little face.

"It's okay, you surely can say it later when you keep practicing. Now we should go or we gonna be late, sweety." Sakura took hold of her children's hands. Ichigo's hand on her right and Daisuke's hand on her left.

"Ryu, hold your brother's hand." Sakura ordered her oldest son. Ryu obeyed as he grabbed Daisuke's free hand. Then, the three of them walked together to the hospital.

**At Konoha Hospital**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Tsunade half shouted.

The door opened and three pairs of little feet were running happily inside the room. They ran towards The Hokage.

"Grandma Tsunade."

"Grandma."

"Gwandma."

They were attacking her with hugs and kisses and Tsunade hugged and kissed them back. Sakura watched her children's happy faces and felt warm in her heart. They were her sunshine, her life, she couldn't bare to lose them.

"Finally."

A deep and cold voice dragged her attention from her children to the man who was sitting across from her.

"Sasuke." Sakura greeted him.

"Hn. You took so long." He groaned.

"Okay, I guess we can do the test now." Tsunade said, breaking her attention from the three little children.

"Aww...Daddy!" Ichigo shouted in pure happiness as he just realized Sasuke's figure in the room.

"Daddy!" Daisuke chirped, following Ichigo. On the other hand, Ryu was glaring heatedly towards his father, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ichigo and Daisuke shouted together and ran to their daddy. But before the two toddler could reach him, Sakura stopped them.

"Sweety, your daddy is feeling not well today, so don't bothering him now, okay." She told them in motherly tone. Sadness was clearly showed on their innocent little faces. They pouted dissapointedly. Meanwhile Sasuke just glared on them with annoyed expression.

"Sasuke, I'll draw a small amount of your blood for the test." Tsunade walked to Sasuke with a small needle on her hand. She took his blood and put it in a small glass bottle.

"Now I need to take the children's blood samples so I can test it with yours." Tsunade explained to him, earning a nod from Sasuke.

"Ryu, Daisuke, Ichigo come here honey." Tsunade called the triplet.

"What Gwandma?" Ichigo asked.

"Grandma will put something on your index finger and you'll feel something like you have been bite an ant. And whoever that don't cry by the ant's bite will get an ice cream as a reward. So, who wants ice cream?" Tsunade tried to trick them.

"Me! Me! Ichigo want ice swim!" Ichigo raised his hand, bouncing up and down.

"I won't cry! I want ice cream!" Daisuke said eagerly.

"Okay, okay, lets..."

"Liar!" Ryu suddenly yelled to Tsunade.

"Ryu! Apologize to Grandma Tsunade now! Mommy never teach you to become so rude to other people!" Sakura told her son.

"But she is lying! She wants to take our blood!" Ryu shouted again.

"Ryu! Mommy..."

"Stop Sakura! It's okay." Tsunade cut her off.

"Honey, Grandma need to do this. But I promise you, I'll buy ice cream for you all, really I promise." Tsunade tried to persuade them.

"Are you need this badly, Grandma?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes Honey. I know the three of you are very brave children, right?"

"Okay, you can take my blood, but please don't take too much." Daisuke said as he showed with his index finger and thumb how much blood she could take from him. It made Tsunade laughing at his innocent.

Then Tsunade drew small amount of blood from Ryu and Daisuke's index fingers.

"Ouww..." Daisuke winced a bit but didn't cry.

Different from Daisuke, Ryu wasn't show any pain expression on his face.

"Now Ichigo, it's your turn honey."

Ichigo stretched out his little hand to Tsunade but in a flash move he retreated it back.

"Gwandma, please no. Ichigo scawed. Ichigo hate blood. Please Gwandma..Ichigo will be a good boy, so please no.." Ichigo started weeping. His little face became red as he cried out loud. Tears kept rolling down from his eyes. He was really frightened.

"Mommy please welp me!" He ran to his mother, hugging one of her leg tightly.

Sakura knelt down to his eyes level. Watching her son's sad face made her heart in pain too. She hugged Ichigo, rubbing his back to sooth him.

"Tsunade sama, why would you need the blood from each one of them. They're triplet, they have same DNA!"

"I know Sakura. But apparently this bastard wanted me to do this blood test for the three of them. So, he can be certainly sure that each one of them is his." Tsunade told Sakura, glaring venomously at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back at her.

"Sasuke, you..." Sakura wanted to curse at him but she couldn't do it in front of her children. Despite how bastard he was, he still her children's father.

"Are you going to continue this damn test or not? Cause you're wasting my times." He said annoyedly.

"Sweety listen to mommy. It won't felt hurt, mommy promise."

"Mommy why Gwandma want me blood?" Ichigo asked between his sob.

"Look sweety, your Daddy needs it to give his health back. So, will you be brave and help daddy, sweety?" Sakura lied to him.

"Mmmhmm, if it can welp Daddy. Me want welp Daddy."

After that, Tsunade drew Ichigo's blood and he was crying loudly because the pain. Tsunade told Sasuke and Sakura to wait in this room cause she would be back with the result in fifteen minutes.

**15 Minutes Later**

"I got the result." Tsunade walked back into the room that being occupied by Sasuke, Sakura and the children.

"Here." Tsunade tossed the paper to Sasuke and he caught it easily.

He opened the folded paper and read it. It said that 99% their DNA were matched to each other. It meant that he was their biological father.

"Satisfy?" Sakura asked mockingly, earning a groan from him.

"Hn. I'll give my surname and my sign on their birth certificates."

Sakura's face showed a hint of happiness.

"Bu in one condition." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Sasuke, You! There is no more condition! You wanted a blood test and I did it, so now it's your turn to do your promise to give them your surname!" Sakura half shouted, she didn't want to wake Ichigo, who was sleeping on her lap.

"I never promise you anything, Sakura."

"Damn it, Sasuke." She hissed lowly. "What do you want?"

"I want them to stay with me in my compound. But only the three of them, you are not included, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and horror. She would die if she lost her children. "No Sasuke. You can't take them away from me. I'm their mother, they need their mother."

"You can visit them once in a while. But only under my permission though." He smirked viciously.

"No.."

"I'll not give my surname until you agree with my term. I'm tired and I don't want to argue with you right now. Make your decision, Sakura. Send them to my compound tomorrow, if you're agree with my offer." Sasuke told her as he walked out from the room.

And then one tear escaped from her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Tsunade apologized.

"Mommy.." Ryu approached his mother with worry pinned to his little face.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks a lot for all who had reviewed last chapter, added my story to favorite story, story alert, and etc. But I'll be more happier if you willing to spend a little time of yours to give me some reviews...cause it'll encourage me to update more faster...hehehehehe...^_^v**

**C U, Bye2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

bla bla bla : Sakura's inner

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"Mommy, why you look so sad?" The Orange haired child on her lap asked her with pure concern.

"No, Ichigo. Mommy is not sad." She answered with fake cheerful tone, trying to conceal her anguish and confusion.

"Mommy, sick?" Ichigo put his small hand on her right cheek, rubbing it in a soothing manner.

"No, Mommy is fine. Don't worry sweety. C'mon sweety, it's getting too late, you three should going to bed now. C'mon." The pink haired mother told her children.

"But Mommy, I still want to watch the TV." Daisuke turned his head from the screen to his mother who was standing beside him.

"We must sleep now." Ryu told his brother.

"Your big brother is right Daisuke. C'mon, or Mommy won't let you watch TV again." Sakura warned playfully. Sometimes she wondered how her oldest son could be so mature, he didn't act like other children on his age. And it worried her, cause in fact she wanted him to enjoy his times as a kid, like his other siblings.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go upstairs"

After she helped the kids with their pajamas and lulled them to sleep, she went back to her room. She laid her tired body on the soft mattress. Her body was sore but it couldn't be compared with the pain deep inside her heart.

**I don't want to lose my children. But how about their future? **

**Sasuke, why you do this to me? You don't care about them, then why you want to take them away from me?**

Her mind was full with questions. She also imagined her life without them, and she couldn't bare it. She carried them in her womb for nine months with all the morning sickness, sore back, and mood swings. And she had put her life in stake to deliver them into this world. No, she couldn't live without them. They were part of her, her life, her soul, her everything. How life could be so cruel to her. She hated Sasuke for this but deep inside her heart, she knew she couldn't a hundred percent blame him. It was her stupidity too, everything would be fine if she didn't agree to help Tsunade from the very first time. She could understand his rejection upon his own children. She would be shocked too if suddenly someone came to you and said 'Hey, you have children, you're a father now. We took some sperms of yours when you were unconscious and put it in a woman's womb.' If that ever happen to her, she would go in rampage.

Sakura sighed heavily. Whether she wanted or not she must made a decision, to give them away to their father or not. After a few more hours spent in silence, she finally made up her mind. She wouldn't give her children to him. Definitely.

**Fuck his surname!**

That was her last though before sleep consumed her tired body and mind.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"C'mon kids, we're going to the village's park." Sakura smiled to the three little boys who were busy drinking their milk. Ryu and Daisuke had started to drink milk without their bottle anymore, they were now using a small plastic glass made for toddler on their age. But Ichigo still preferred using his bottle than a plastic glass like his older brother.

"Yeaahh..pway! Pway!" Ichigo jumped up and down with his two hands raised upward.

"Mommy, will Kuon play with us?" Daisuke asked as he drank his milk down to his throat.

"Of course sweetheart. We will meet him and Aunt Hinata on the park." She answered while put a jacket on Ryu. "Okay, little guys, are you done with your milk an d ready to got to the park?" She asked eagerly..

"Ready! Ready!" Daisuke chirped.

"Weady, mommy!" Ichigo grinned, giving his empty bottle to his mother.

"Hn." Ryu nodded."

"Okay, let's go!" She shouted full of spirit.

Today she was going to have a lot of fun with her adorable children and forget all of her problems

On the park, Sakura and her children met up with Hinata and Kuon. The mothers put their little boys on the sandbox then they sat on the bench not too far from them so they could watch them.

* * *

**With The Children**

The park was so crowded by toddlers and their parents or their babysitters, the toddler were running around and laughing innocently. Ichigo and Daisuke were busy making a sand castle. Ryu were squatting beside them, watching his little brothers. And Kuon, Naruto and Hinata's son, was busy digging the sand with his little plastic spade toy.

"My Daddy will make biwthday pawty for me." Kuon said, still digging the sand.

"Weally? Awesome. Me want biwthday pawty too." Ichigo exclaimed as he put a cup of sand on top his sand castle.

"You can't have a birthday party." two six years old boy suddenly said, approaching the triplet and Kuon.

"But why? Daisuke asked, frowning.

"Cause you don't have a daddy. Kids who don't have a father are not allowed to have a birthday party." One of the six years old boys with brown hair said in mocking tone.

"No! We have daddy!" Ichigo yelled, standing in front of the six years old boys. His body was still so small in compared with them.

"Oh yeah! Who!" The older boy mocked him again.

"Me daddy is...uh...uhm...Ryu nii-chan, what is daddy's name?" Ichigo was difficult to remember his father's name so he went for his oldest brother's help.

Ryu just shrugged, not wanting to say his father's name.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Daisuke shouted suddenly.

"Uh huh, Uchiha Sasuke is ouw daddy!" Ichigo cried loudly.

"HAHAHAHAH!" The two six years old boys laughed. "Your daddy is a traitor! You're traitor's bastard children!" The boy with silver hair said, pointing his index finger on the triplet.

"Yeah my mother told me that your mother is a bitch! And your father doesn't want you at all!" Now the brown haired boy said, laughing evilly.

"No! You lying!" Ichigo yelled, shaking his head. Although he didn't understand a few words that they said about his mother and father, he knew from the way they said it to him that it was something bad.

"Bastard child! Bastard child! Bastard child!" They said over and over.

Ichigo's little body started trembling, his eyes were in the brim of tears.

"No!" He said with watery eyes.

"Leave my fwends alone!" Kuon yelled to the two cruel boys, standing in front of his friends. He stretched out his arms widely to shield his friends.

"Huh! What if I don't! Cry baby!"

"Leave my brothers alone!" Ryu warned, glaring at them.

"I'm not scared of you, stupid baby!" The silver haired boy said, pushing Ryu's body forcefully.

He fell to the sand, still glaring on the two older boys.

* * *

With Sakura and Hinata

Sakura was enjoying her chatting time with Hinata when she looked at Ichigo's crying form.

"Hinata, I think something happen to the kids." Sakura informed her friend.

Hinata brought her gaze to the children and noticed her child was stretching his little arms, looked like he was shielding something.

"You're right Sakura. We should check on them."

So the two mothers walked to the sand box where their children were.

"Hey, look! Their mothers are coming here." The brown haired boy whispered to his friend.

"We should go." his friend reply.

"We don't want near all of you too long cause we might get your dirty disease. C'mon let's go!" The silver haired boy ordered his friend.

"Yeah, lets go. I don't want to play or being in the same place with kids who don't have a father. Bastard child!"

Then the two of them left the poor little boys.

"Boys, what's happen?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Mommy." Ichigo ran to his mother.

Sakura was surprised but she hugged him back.

"Ssh, what's wrong sweety, hm?" she rubbed his back in a soothing way.

"Mommy, me want daddy...Ichigo want daddy...mommy, me want daddy.." He wailed.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh.." She picked him up, rocking him back and forth to cease his cry.

"Ryu tell mommy what was happened to you all earlier." Sakura asked Ryu after Ichigo's cry had became a small whimper.

Ryu, Daisuke, and Kuon told their mothers eagerly about what happen. They told her every single word that the two boys said to them. At the end, Kuon asked his mother what was the meaning of each word he heard that he didn't know. And Hinata gave her best efford to avoid her son's question. Meanwhile Sakura was having a sad look on her face.

It hurt her to know that her children were being mocked by the other kids cruelly. Her heart was felt like being stabbed by a thousand kunais.

"Let's go home, Ryu, Daisuke." Sakura spoke to her children.

"Sakura..."

"It's okay Hinata. Don't worry . I just need some space right now, please." She smiled sadly to Hinata.

Mommy, me want daddy...Ichigo want daddy...mommy, me want daddy..

For the rest of the day, Ichigo's words kept ringing nonstoply inside her mind. And she made another decision that night, decision that she might regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

**On The Next Day**

"What do you want, Sakura?" The man with stoic face asked.

"Is your offer still valid, Sasuke." She stared on him straight to his onyx eyes.

He chuckled.

"Sure. Where are the children?" He smiled victoriously.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you List :**

**hikari98 **

**Twisted Musalih **

**XiCuddLe **

**Gothic Saku-chan **

**And the other readers who had read or added me into your story alert or favorite alert...**

**but still please review...pretty please... T-T**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

bla bla bla : Sakura's inner

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

"Why suddenly you want them to live with you? You said you have nothing to do with them. What are you plotting, Sasuke" Sakura asked, glaring on him.

"Nothing in particular. They will use 'Uchiha' on their names so they must live where Uchihas should live, here, at Uchiha compound." He stated lazily.

"But, you don't know how to take care a child, then how can you handle all three children at once?" Sakura asked again, questioning his parental skill.

"It's not your business, Sakura. Just bring them to me now, or I will change my mind" He smirked wickedly.

"Let me stay with you so I can help you to take care of them." she insisted. She didn't want to lose her children. She wanted to stay with them even if she must lived under the same roof with the man she hated with every fiber of her being. She hoped he would say yes.

"I don't need a worthless trash in my house." he said coldly.

Her tears almost dropped but she fought it back. But indeed there was a glint of hurt in her emerald eyes.

"But at least, let me see them once in a day." She said in almost pleading tone.

"I told you at the hospital, you'll only can see them under my permission. And it means that you can only see them only if I wanted your presence in here. If you ever tried to meet them secretly, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, Sakura. Just like back then when you tried stopping me from destroying Konoha. So, you better keep my words." He warned her in dangerous tone.

Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her anger.

"I'll pick them up." She said shortly, poofing from his place.

* * *

**At Naruto's House**

"Uncle Naluto, yestewday me met with two mean boys. They said me mommy is bitch, why? Bitch is place with a lot of watew and sands. Me find no watew and sand on mommy." Ichigo said asked Naruto innocently. The little boy was mistaken between bitch with beach.

"Water and sands? Oh...is beach, Ichigo. B-E-A-C-H. Not bitch." Naruto tried to explain, grinning slyly.

Ichigo stared at him quizzically, still confused

"Uh...hmmm...hmmm.." Naruto contemplated hardly to explain it, tapping his chin with his index finger.

The triplet and Kuon watched him intensely, waiting for his answer eagerly.

Suddenly...

POOF

Sakura appeared in front of Naruto and the kids.

"Mommy!" The triplet said in unison.

"Aunt Sakuwa..." Kuon greeted his favorite aunt.

The four toddlers attacked her immediately with hugs.

"Sakura chan" Naruto greeted her.

"Naruto, thank you for taking care of my children." She said, smiling.

"It's not a big problem Sakura chan. They are so sweet, I love them like I love Kuon." Naruto smiled back to her.

She mouthed a thank you to him.

"Sakura chan, are you really going to do this? You willing to give them to him?" Naruto asked concernedly.

She nodded sadly. "They need him." She answered shortly.

"Ryu, Daisuke, Ichigo, you three are going to sleepover on daddy's house. " Sakura announced to her children happily, hiding the bitter truth.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Daisuke and Ichigo like always would become so happy to meet their father again. On the contrary, Ryu was staring at his mother curiously.

"Sakura chan. I think..."

Naruto, please stop. I don't need your advice right now. I know what I'm going to do." She cut him off rather sarcastically.

"C'mon kids, grab your bags and put on your shoes. We will going to daddy's house."

"Ow..that's why mommy packed our clothes and toys into the bags, cause we are going to sleepover. Yay! Yay! Yay!" Daisuke cheered.

"Yes sweety, you're so smart." She smiled although her heart was crying.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm bringing them just like you wanted." Sakura said to Sasuke who was leaning on his front door frame with his hands crossed on top of his chest.

"Good." He said coldly, didn't spare a glance to the children.

"Daddy!" Ichigo and Daisuke ran towards him, hugging his legs tightly.

Sasuke glared at them disgustingly. Looking at their father's glare, they immediately pulled back their hand from their father's legs as they stepped away from him. They ran back to their mother. "Mommy, Ichigo scawed.." Ichigo said lowly almost like a whisper.

"Ssh.." Sakura hushed him.

"Here their birth certificates." Sakura handed three papers to him."

"You may go now, Sakura." He said as he took the papers.

"I want to say goodbye to my children before I leave." She said.

"Fine, I give you five minutes." He said shortly.

Sakura walked back from him to her children.

"Ryu, Daisuke, Ichigo, come here sweety." Sakura knelt down in front of the triplet.

"Sweety, promise me, each of you will be a good boy for daddy, hm?" Sakura told her sons as tears began falling down from her eyes.

"Why mommy cwying?" Ichigo asked with grimace expression on his little face.

"Cause mommy will miss you all sweety." She said, wiping the tears on her cheeks with her hand.

"Mommy not sleepover with us?" Daisuke asked.

"No sweety. Mommy can't sleepover with you, cause Mommy have some missions to do. But Mommy promise, Mommy will..." she paused, inhaling deeply. "Mommy will visit you all if Mommy not busy." She lied to her children. Every single lie that she had told them was tearing her into shreds from the inside, mostly if she stared into their innocent eyes. She felt guilty cause she couldn't give them a happy life with parents who loved each other.

"Mommy.." Ichigo said, crying instantly.

"Ichigo, sweety, don't cry. You are a big boy, right? And big boy is never cry." Sakura cupped his face, kissing his forehead. She hugged him tightly.

After a while, she let him go from her embrace, then she cupped Daisuke's cheeks.

"Daisuke, be a good boy. Do not watch TV too much, sweety. And sleep at 8 o'clock, okay?" She told her middle son, hugging him tightly.

Daisuke nodded his head, crying too.

"Ryu.." Sakura turned her attention to her oldest son, cupping his face too like she did to his other siblings. "Ryu, please help Mommy to protect your brothers. Be a good big brother for them, okay sweety?" Sakura hugged him too.

"Mommy, don't leave us." Ryu said, crying.

"Sweety, Mommy..."

"Time out." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Please Sasuke give one more minute." she pleaded to him.

"No." He declined. "You already said your goodbye to each of them. That's enough."

"KARIN!" Sasuke called his teammate.

Then in a flash of second, a red haired woman with glasses came from inside the house.

"Yes, Sasuke kun?" She asked sweetly like a bitch.

"Bring the kids inside and you are in charge to take care of them!" He ordered her.

"But Sasuke kun, I don't want to babysit them! I'm not a babysitter!" Karin whined.

"Do it or get out of here." He warned her, glaring murderously.

"Fine, Sasuke kun." Karin sighed, approaching the three crying little boys.

"C'mon brats go inside." Karin said in annoyance."

"They are not brats! They have names! You bitch!" Sakura shouted to Karin, defending her children.

"Whatever." Karin rolled her eyes. "Go inside now!"

"No! Mommy..." Ichigo wailed.

"Sweety, go inside. Remember you promise me to be a good boy. Mommy love you all with all my heart." Sakura told her children as more fresh tears rolled down from her eyes.

Ichigo and Daisuke obeyed their mother as they walked away slowly from her towards their father's house. Their cheeks were wet with tears. But Ryu didn't budge, he grabbed his mother's hand, holding it tightly.

"Ryu, let Mommy's hand go sweety. Go inside with your brothers." She ordered her oldest brother.

Ryu shook his head. "No, Mommy. I want to be with you, Mommy, please." Ryu pleaded.

The mother and son were crying, not wanting to let each other go.

"Get inside brat!" Karin shouted to Ryu.

"Karin, take car of the other two. I'll take care of this one." Sasuke said as he approached Ryu and Sakura.

Karin rolled her eyes as she took the kids belonging bags from the ground. She dragged Daisuke and Ichigo with her.

"Let her go." Sasuke ordered Ryu coldly.

"No! I hate you!" Ryu screamed as he tighten his hold on his mother's hand.

"I said let go!" Sasuke half shouted, grabbing Ryu's little wrist swiftly. He pulled it forcefully, separating it from his mother's hand.

"No, Mommy...Mommy!" Ryu screamed as his father dragged him inside the house.

"Ryu!" Sakura cried, feeling so helpless. Her world suddenly shattered into tiny pieces.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**'Thank You' List :**

**a) SasukexSakura-Shannaro : Thanks for your review..I love it. ^_^ yeah I made him as a bastard in this story. Hehehe..**

**b) XiCuddLe : Thank you ^o^v**

**c) snorkabuziaczek : Thank you, I enjoyed rading your review .. -**

**d) Twisted Musalih : He will suffer definitely...but later...thanks for your review. ^_^**

**e) -.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.- : THANK YOU SO MUCH! MUACH...MUACH...MWAHAHAHA**

**f) crazymel2008 : He will fall in love with her first, promise. :) Thank you for your review.**

**g) Kawai111196 : of course, cause they are the main stars in this story...hehehehe...I'll add more romance but on later chapters..Thank you for your review ^_^v**

**h) Gothic Saku-chan : Thank you soo much ^0^V**

**i) tsuchiya-sama : Hmmm...happy ending..? don't know, maybe not T-T...just kidding I love happy ending, of course I will end this story with happy ending too. Mwahahaha ^_^V**

**j) Novawolf3113 : Thanks for your review..hmmm...How's your friend now? Does his father let him to meet with his mother freely? I hope he does. T-T..Wish him all the best.**

**h) XJane-chanX : Thank you! ^0^V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**bla bla bla : Sakura's inner**

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

After being separated from their mother, the triplet kept on crying ans wailing.

"Me want Mommy!" Ichigo shouted.

"I wanna go home, I want Mommy." Daisuke whined. And Ryu was crying in silent.

"Karin, shut them up!" Sasuke shouted, rubbing his temple. Their nonstop wailing started irritating his sensitive ears.

"But, they don't listen to me, Sasuke kun." Karin replied in annoyance.

"I don't fucking care! Shut them up and then feed them! Take care of them!" He shouted again before he left upstairs to his sanctuary aka his bedroom. He slammed the door, making a loud noise.

Karin sighed loudly, rolling her eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROATS UNTIL YOU CAN'T CRY AGAIN!" Karin yelled threateningly as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring murderously to the kids. It didn't stop their wailing, she just made it worst instead. Karin then left hem alone to no where and back with a plate of onigiri. "Eat this!" Karin ordered the kids.

"No! Ichigo want Mommy! Ichigo want Mommy! Ichigo want Mommy!" Ichigo yelled and wailed.

"I said eat this, you stupid brat!" Karin was really losing her patience, she took one of the onigiri and put it in Ichigo's mouth forcefully. That onigiri was too big for his little mouth, but she didn't care even though it choked him up.

"Listen to me, you stupid ungrateful brat! You're not gonna see your stupid mommy ever again! Remember it!" Karin yelled at him.

Ichigo tried to push her hand away but her other free hand quickly grabbed and pulled his hair from the back, holding him in place.

"let my brother go!" Ryu and Daisuke tried to push her away too but again it was a futile attempt. She was stronger and bigger than them. Ichigo's face paler because the lack of air, sweats formed on his face. Realizing this, Karin stopped what she was doing.

"Now eat!" Karin shouted.

Suddenly Ichigo vomited to the floor, emptying his stomach. His little eyes were puffy and red.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"So..so..wwy..." Ichigo said terrifiedly.

Karin's face redder with massive anger and a demented look was on her face.

"You two, clean your brother's mess!" Karin referred to Ryu and Daisuke.

"I don't want to see this mess when I come back! Or else I will punish you two! And you, follow me!" Karin glared to Ichigo. Ichigo didn't move, his little body trembled with fear.

"Are you deaf!" Karin grasped his little hand roughly, dragging him to the basement. Tears streamed down constantly from his emerald eyes. He wanted his Mommy to save him but why she didn't come. His three years old mind couldn't understand why his father and mother ignored them, why they left him and his brothers alone. He loved his Mommy so much but why she wasn't here with him. She always told him that she loved him with all her life, but why she didn't save him from this heatless woman.

CLICK

A soft clicking sound was heard as Karin opened the only room in the basement. It was unused room, filled of some old unused and broken things. Karin hurled the little boy to the room, causing him to fall on the cold floor. Then she closed the door and locked him up with no light, ignoring his helpless whimper.

"Pwease, open the door...pwease. Me scawed dawk...pwease.." Ichigo begged, hitting the door with his little palms. The door's knob was too high for him but even though he could reach it, it was useless cause the door was locked. Ichigo glanced around the room, but nothing, he couldn't see anything, it was so dark. His fear increased instantly. He scared of dark, his Mommy knew it, she always let the light of his bedroom on when he was sleeping. He hugged his knees while sometimes he wiped his teary eyes with his tiny fist.

"Mommy...Mommy..." He chanted, hoping she will come to save him.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

Sasuke had taken a nice warm shower and now he felt hungry.

"Sasuke kun, you're awake?"

Sasuke was greeted by Karin when he entered the kitchen. He walked to the refrigerator, serving himself a glass of water.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Hn."

"Okay, wait a minute, I'll prepare the dinner for you."

"Where are the boys?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"In their room." She answered casually.

Sasuke nodded, heading back upstairs.

"Where are you going, Sasuke kun?"

"Check the boys. Call me if my dinner is ready." He replied without sparing a glance to her. He walked towards the boys' room. He opened it only to find one of the boy was missing.

"Where is.."

"Daddy, please let Ichigo go. Don't punish him again, please...please..please.." Daisuke cut his father off, looking at him with teary eyes but his eyes slightly lit up by his father presence nonetheless, hoping he will save him and his brothers.

Sasuke silent for a moment before he snapped with anger, registering what his son told him into his mind.

"KARIN!" Sasuke yelled from upstairs and that woman ran hurriedly, hearing his voice.

"Yes, Sasuke kun?" She said with painting breath.

"Where is one of the boy?"

"I locked him up in the basement cause he didn't comply to what I said. I told him to eat but he refused and vomitted to the floor. I made the food with all my heart, Sasuke kun, but that ungrateful brat threw it up like it was a trash." Karin made a pout on his face.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"Yes."

SLAP

Sasuke back handed her face hardly, leaving a red mark on her flawless cheek. The hard slapping sound startled and scared the two little boys.

"Sa...suke..kun?" She held her red, now sore cheek.

"I ordered you to take care of them. As long as I remember, I didn't permit you to punish them or lay a single finger on them." Sasuke snarled at her.

Then he headed to the direction of the basement where one of his sons was. The key of the room was still hanging on the key hole. He opened it and turned the light on. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened in shock, finding his son motionless body on the cold floor. The little boy didn't move and his face was very pale. His orange hair damped with sweats. Sasuke scooped his son's little body to his arms. Ichigo's body was so hot and he was sweating a lot. Sasuke hurriedly brought him to his room, thinking it was closer than the kids' room. He deposited Ichigo on his king size bed gently.

"Get Sakura now!"" Sasuke ordered Karin when his son began gasping for air.

"Its only a fever, Sasuke kun." Karin protested.

"He can't breath! Get Sakura now!" He yelled.

Karin sighed and fled from the room.

* * *

**With Sakura**

_My heart is thumping so loudly..this uneasy feeling, what's this..Is something happens to my babies? Ichigo...Why I keep on thinking about him? Is something happens to ichigo?_

KNOCK KNOCK

A knock on her front door startled her back from her mind.

"Who is it?" She said as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" Sakura glared at the red haired woman with eye glasses. Sakura noticed Karin's little swollen and red cheek.

"Sasuke ordered me to get you now. Ichigo, your disgusting brat is sick."

"What?" Worry mixed with anger clouded her mind. She felt numb instantly. She knew it, she could feel it, something bad happened to hes boys. The bond between mother and child was stronger than anything. But how could this happen to his little boy, he was perfectly fine this afternoon when she gave him to his bastard father.

"Maybe, he's gonna die." Karin said calmly like a life of an innocent child was nothing matter.

Sakura slapped her in an instant, before she rushed to the Uchiha's place, to her sons.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**'Thank You' List :**

**a) ****crazymel2008**

**b) **Minato's girl

**c) **kh-kichi13

**d) **sweetclementines

**e) **Gothic Saku-chan

**f)**Riikani

**g) **XJane-chanX

**h)****snorkabuziaczek**

**i)**Twisted Musalih

**j) **izzybell117

**k)hikari98 **

**l)**tsuchiya-sama

**m)**XiCuddLe

**n)**SasukexSakura-Shannaro

**o)**Slayer55

**p)**-.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.-

**q)**AlexisCullen13

**r)**Pink Lady410

**Ps: Sorry for the late update, I'm kinda busy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**bla bla bla : Sakura's inner**

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I rushed to Uchiha Compound immediately, my heart was pounding loudly. I sent a silent pray to God in every step that I took, I prayed for my son, Ichigo, hoping he will gonna be okay. I swore to myself that I would kill that bastard and his bitch if something happened to my son. Ichigo, Mommy is coming, sweetheart...I kept saying that in my mind even though I knew he wouldn't hear me. It almost dark, the sun had already set for minutes, but I didn't care, I forced my feet to run in full speed. My children needed me. I didn't know how long I had been running when I finally arrived in front of the house owned by the man that I hated with all my soul but yet he was the father of my children. I didn't bother to knock, and lucky for me it wasn't locked, I barged in to the house.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted though my throat felt so dry and breath was panting. I shouted my son's name over and over. Damn, why this fucking house was so big, I didn't know where my children were.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Ryu and Daisuke suddenly appeared from the second floor, calling for their mother. I looked upstairs, my children, I thought in my mind. I missed them with all my heart. They smiled to me, I could see happiness and relief in their innocent onyx eyes. I didn't waste any more time as I ascended to the second floor, to my sons.

"Ryu, Daisuke..." I hugged them tightly, not wanting to let them go again. "Mommy, miss you a lot sweethearts. Mommy love you so much." I knelt and touched their warm cheeks one by one, to assure me that they were real, they really my Ryu and Daisuke.

"I miss you too, Mommy.." Ryu hugged his mother again, burying his little head on her shoulder, sobbing.

"Daisuke miss Mommy too." Daisuke's little lips quivered as his eyes produced fresh tears.

I couldn't hold my tears any longer so I cried, hugging their small body again even more tighter. I pulled away from my children when I heard somebody's footsteps approaching me from behind. It was him, that fucking bastard. His appearance revived the feeling of rage in my deepest heart. Ichigo, I thought, I forgot about my youngest son. Where was he? Was he okay? I stood bolt upright, turned my body around gracefully, shooting a heated glare to the stoic man in front of me. How could he be so emotionless and calm when his own son, his own flesh and blood was sick.

"Where is Ichigo?" I asked him through my gritted teeth.

He didn't say a word, just scrutinized me like an animal watching its prey. No, I wouldn't back away, if he thought he could scare me, he was in a big mistake cause I didn't feel a single fear for him.

"Mommy.." Ryu and Daisuke hugged my legs from behind, aware of the heated tension around me and their father.

"I'm asking you, bastard! Where is my son!" I shouted to him, though I knew I shouldn't use such bad language in front of my children. But I couldn't hold back this boiling anger inside of me any longer, it was too overwhelming. I couldn't hold myself.

"Follow me." Sasuke gave a quick answered.

I follow him with my children in tow. We entered a massive bedroom with an also extraordinary massive king size bed, and my son, Ichigo, was lying motionless on it. If not for his panting breath, I would thought that my son was dead. I saw my Ichigo gasping for air and his face was covered with sweat. This vision enraged me more, I took a few steps till I stood in front of the disgusting bastard who was responsible for my son's condition.

"How could you! You bastard!" I hissed venomously, I lifted and swung my right hand to slap him as hard as I could. I wanted to hurt him so bad. But he caught my wrist in a swift motion and effortlessly before I could land it hard on his face.

"Why? Why Sasuke! I left them with you just like what you wanted, but now what, not even a day I left them with you, and now see what you did to my son! You son of bitch!" I wriggled my hand to free it from his dead grip, but it was futile. I could feel the rising sore on my wrist.

"I don't give a damn about it, Sakura. You're here to heal your son, correct? Or you prefer to keep this useless argument between us and..." Sasuke trailed off and leaned down his body till his mouth right beside my ear, his hand was still holding my wrist tightly.

"Let your son die." He whispered on my ear in huskily. My eyes widened in fear for my son's life. I tried to free my hand again, this time I didn't need much efforts cause he let me go easily. I dashed to my youngest son's side.

"Ichigo, sweetheart, Mommy is here..." I stroked his cheek with the back of my palm. He was so hot by fever. "It's okay honey, Mommy is here, everything is gonna be okay...I promise..Mommy will protect you, Mommy will not leave you again.." I said as I made a few hand seals, emitting a green chakra on my hand. I ran my green chakra over his small body from head to his stomach in attempt to heal his fever and maybe find another internal injuries. Relieved for finding no injury in Ichigo's body, I concentrated my chakra more on his forehead to heal his fever. As I healed my youngest son, my other sons approached me, standing beside me. They watched me in fascination for a brief moment and then they told me what happened to them and Ichigo after I left them here. Ryu told me how cruel that red headed bitch, and how she tortured my son, Ichigo. Daisuke told me that he scared of that bitch a lot. I wanted to kill that bitch immediately for hurting my babies. Some part of me felt relief that Sasuke wasn't the one who hurt my sons. But I quickly brushed it away, no, he was not different with his bitch, I told to myself over and over. The two of them deserved to die. I stopped my green chakra when I saw my son had started breathing normally, and the color of his face was back, not pale like before. I placed my palm on his forehead, checking his fever. It was warm not burning hot like before. Glancing at my son once more, I brought my steps back to my children's father, who was still standing on the same place. I stood fearless in front of him, I held my head high.

"I will take them back with me." I said to him, it wasn't a request cause no matter what he would say, I would still bring my babies back with me. Yes, no matter what.

"You wish." He replied calmly, but I could feel the threat in his voice.

"I don't fucking care anymore, Sasuke! I don't fucking care about your surname or anything else! I will take them back! Give me back their birth certificates, now!" I almost shouted but I restrained, I didn't want to frighten my children who were in the same room with me and this fucking bastard. He sniggered at me, making me want to punch his arrogant face.

"What if I don't want to give it to you. What will you do, Sakura?" Sasuke spoken in challenging tone.

I contemplated so hard, what would I do. I needed that damn certificates or else I couldn't enroll them to school. I made up my mind, I didn't care about school or anything else anymore, I could teach them on my own.

"Fine, if you don't want to give it back to me, I don't care. Do you hear me, bastard! I-DON'T-FUCKING-CARE!" I hissed the last part.

"Come on sweety, let's go from here." I told my sons, Ryu and Daisuke.

"Don't you dare bring them with you, Sakura" I heard him growled from behind.

"So what!" This time I was the one who sniggering at him. "Listen, Sasuke, I'm not afraid of your damn threat."

"Sure, I can see it. You don't scare to lose your life for them, I don't doubt it. But how about your children, do you not afraid to lose them too, Sa-ku-ra" The way he said it to me was sickening me.

"Are you threatening to kill my sons, Sasuke?" I stood my ground, trying to be brave though I can feel the fear of his threat. I knew he much stronger than me and he could fulfill his threat easily.

"I'm not scared, I will tell this to Tsunade sama and Naruto." I mentioned his name, cause I knew Naruto was the only person who could match him in fight.

He chuckled eerily like my threat was only a big bullshit for him.

"I'm not joking, I seriously will tell them." I reassured the evil man in front of me.

"I know, Sakura. But when, you're gonna tell them, huh? Tomorrow? Right now?" Sasuke laughed evilly. I watched him with disgust in my eyes, trying to figure out what his meaning.

"I don't think you have the time to tell them, Sakura. Cause I guarantee you, you and your children will not gonna make it to take even a single step out from this house." He threatened me and I felt like I just being sentenced to death. I gaped in horror, how could he threaten to kill his own flesh and blood. That bastard gave a sickening smirk, it twisted my stomach, I felt the urge to vomit. I wanted to kill this ruthless bastard right here and now. We engaged in a heated glaring contest, the tension was unbearable. My sons, Ryu and Daisuke started crying in fear. I forced my mind to think a way out, to think how to get my children away from here. And I got the perfect plan for that.

"You win this time, Sasuke. But I won't leave them either, I will stay in here." I told him without breaking my eyes from his.

"I won't let you."

"I am more capable to take care of them than your bitch. I'm their mother." I snarled to him.

"Still I don't see any benefit for me if you stay in here." His cold voice objected me again.

"You will get the benefit from me cause I'm willing to be your servant too for free." I hissed, no matter how much I despised to stoop so low in front of him, I would do it, it was part of my plan. I saw him slightly thinking about my proposition though his cold onyx eyes were still on me.

"Interesting. But don't you dare run away or tell a soul to help you, cause I can't guarantee your sons' life, Sakura."

I nodded my head slightly.

"Good. Now bring that child out from my room." He directed his eyes to Ichigo's sleeping form.

I scooped my son to my arms as I ordered my other sons to follow me outside this room. Ryu showed me where their room was. When I made my way to the room, I passed that bitch, Karin. She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes. I didn't fucking care, but one thing for sure, I would kill her if she dared to lay a finger on my sons. I entered my sons' room, placing my youngest son carefully on one of the three beds situated in the center of the room. I was glad that Ichigo just got a fever, not something worse like I thought. I told my other sons to sleep too cause it was already late and they must be tired after the whole drama this day. I helped them to change into their pajamas and tucked they in. then I laid myself beside my youngest son, thought this bed was not as big as that bastard's bed but it still fit the two of us. I watched my baby's sleeping face, so content yet so fragile. Then my mind started wandering around about my plan, yes my raw plan. My plan was to stay in this house and wait. Yes, I would wait till Sasuke let his guard down, then I would sneak into his room and steal my children's birth certificates back. And for further move, I would wait for another chance to run away with my children behind his back. And while I was waiting for this golden moment, I would try to think some other back up plan cause I, myself was not sure that this plan was going to work a hundred percent. But for now this plan was the best that I could come up with, at least I could stay close to my babies.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Ciel's 'Thank You' List :**

**a) Twisted Musalih : Yeah, I wanna kick her butt too. hehehehehe...Thank you for your review.**

**b) Theary15 : I can't ler her die now, not yet.. thank you for reviewed last chapter.**

**c) AlexisCullen13 :I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise. hehheehe..Thank you for your review.**

**d) XJane-chanX : Yeah she got slaps twice..hahahahha...I loved it..thanks for your review.**

**e) Omniscient-Striker : Thank you, I love ya..thanks for your review.**

**f) Minato's girl :You're welcome...I love you..hope you review this chapter too..heheheh...thanks a lot.**

**g) kira A. tokey : Please, don't cry...it's just a story..love ya..thanks for your review.**

**h) -SaqiiChann. : hhahahhaaa, hope this is not cliffy for you...thank for your review.**

**i) raven rose 101 : here is the new update...thanks for your review. love ya..**

**PS : from this chapter till the end maybe I will use Sakura's pov and Sasuke's pov. How it sounds? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy, Why You Hate Me?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was so enraged when I knew about what she and that damn Hokage had done to me. They had no right to do it behind my back. I had children, not just one but three and I didn't know any single thing about them. Certainly I wouldn't know about their existence at all if I didn't come back to this fucking village. I didn't know what Sakura and Tsunade were plotting with all of this shit. I had lost my faith to this village, they destroyed my clan, my family. But what I couldn't forgive was the fact that they used my brother to kill his own family, my family. And now what, they brought another innocent Uchihas into this life, for what? to train them and then use them like they used my brother? I wouldn't let that happen, so I took them away from their mother. I would not let them use my children even if it was meant that I should kill three innocent kids with my own hands. I felt nothing to them besides hate and angry, I never wanted them to be born. Though I knew this all not their fault, they were just innocent children, they didn't knew anything and what they knew was only that I was their father and Sakura was their mother, but still I couldn't let myself to love them nor care about them. I didn't want to feel the feeling of losing somebody important to me again. I would not allow myself to be attached to them, though they were my own flesh and blood. Heartless, was I? But I didn't fucking care. This was me, I was a pure evil, my heart was black not red. I hated the kids more when they whined and demanded to see their mother, they caused headache on me. I tried to ignore them and let them in Karin's care. I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, their innocent faces were always invading my mind. I couldn't brush that images away, how they stared at me with their innocent eyes, calling me 'Daddy, Daddy'. Specially the youngest, what was his name, ah Ichigo, yes I guessed that was his name, he made me feel something weird inside my heart. They way his little face lit up with happiness when he saw me and they way he called me Daddy, it was causing something weird inside of me, something that I knew I shouldn't feel. I shrugged this feeling off every time it came to me. But yet, I couldn't make it. For the first time after a long time since I became an avenger, I could feel again this worry and concern for someone else, I felt panic rushed into me when I heard that Ichigo being locked up in the basement by Karin. I backhanded her hard on her right face, I was really furious, how dare she did that to my son. The rage that I felt instantly, I didn't knew why I felt it, was that an instinct as a father to protect his flesh and blood. My mind was numb and blank when I found Ichigo on the floor, lying emotionless. I brought him to my room without thinking, and I ordered Karin to bring Sakura here, she was a medic and she his mother so she would know to deal with this. Sakura was enraged when she saw her child's condition, I could see hate in her eyes. She tried to hit me but I caught her hand first before she could hit me. I felt the anger rising inside of me every time I saw her now, since she bore my children without me knowing. How would I know if she did that pure because she wanted to have my child, a child from the man that she confessed she loved with all her heart, or she was took part with whatever Hokage or the elders were planning to do. Cause I believed they still wanted sharingan wielders to protect this damn village, but then they would destroy them to pieces if they felt their power was becoming a threat to them, just like my clan. No, I couldn't trust anybody, nor Sakura. As long as I still had this curse, sharingan, I should not trust anybody. I trusted nobody. I let Sakura staying in my house, I knew she was up to something. She was strong headed so I knew for sure she was planning something to get her and the children out from this house. But I would not let that happen, never. It was my time to get revenge on her, she played with fire so now she must accept the consequence. The consequence for having my children without my permission. It was easy for me to hurt or torture her, the hard part was to see the hurt in my children's eyes. But no, I must detached myself from them. They would be my weaknesses if they attached to me and I didn't want somebody to use them as a leverage to me. I couldn't let anybody entering my life. This was my fate to alone forever. This was my fate as Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mommy, Ichigo miss mommy." Ichigo hugged his mother instantly when he opened his eyes and found his mother sitting on his bed side.

"I missed you too, Ichigo, my baby." Sakura brought her son tighter in her arms, tears escaping her eyes.

"Mommy, don't leave me again pwease..pwetty pwease.." His little lips quivered

"No, sweetheart, Mommy will not leave you again, I promise. Forever."

"Pwomise." Ichigo offered his little pinkie.

"Promise." Sakura linked their pinkies, smiling as he beaming from ear to ear.

"How are you feeling, sweety? Do you feel something hurt or something?"

"No, Ichigo feel healthy as howse." He giggled.

Sakura felt relief cause her baby boy had obtained his health back. Then she gave bath to her three little boys, dressing them in same blue colored shirts with bunnies motif on it. They were really happy for being with their mother again. Innocent smiles or laughter never left their little lips, not even a second. Ryu and Daisuke had asked Sakura to bring them home, and Sakura would only gave a sad smile and whispered 'soon, sweethearts'. Finishing with their dressing, Sakura ushered her boys downstairs, toward the dining room. She would prepare some breakfast for them. She told them to sit and wait on the table while she cooked their breakfast.

"Ichigo, I have some candies, want some?" Daisuke delved his hand to his pants pocket, pulling the candies out from it.

"Me want candy, Ichigo want two." the orange haired toddler picked two candies from his older brother's hand.

"Ryu nii-chan want?" Daisuke offered his brother who was shrugging indifferently.

"Ichigo want give this one to Daddy." Ichigo spoke, toddling to his father's room.

"Ichigo, don't" Ryu tried to stop his youngest brother but he was too stubborn.

"Daddy?" Ichigo poked his head through the slightly opened door, lucky for him it was unlocked. Hearing no response from his father, he made his way inside the room. He stood beside his father's sleeping figure. He shook his father's arm to wake him up.

"Daddy"

"Daddy. Daddy. Dadd..."

A groan from his father startled him. Sasuke cracked his onyx eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust with the brightness. He looked at the source who had disturbed his sleep, finding that it was his son, Ichigo. His stare instantly changed into glare and it frightened the little child, but Ichigo didn't back away nonetheless. He encouraged himself to glance at his father as he stretched his tiny hand out, opening his fisted hand to reveal one strawberry candy. He had eaten the other one on the way to this room.

"Daddy, want candy? It's stwabewwy." Ichigo offered the candy to his father though his face was grimacing in fear.

Sasuke eyed his son with intense glare, the weird sensation occurred in his heart for a flash of second, it was warm. But he denied it again and hurriedly shrugged it off.

"Get out of here." Sasuke said threateningly with scowling face.

Ichigo's body shivered with fright but he managed to move his little feet, running out of the room. He tripped one but fortunately it didn't cause any injury on him. Sasuke let out a deep sigh, he never imagine it would be this hard. He forced himself out from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. As he entered the kitchen he saw Sakura cooking something and the boys were sitting and chatting to each other in the dining room. He took steps behind Sakura with almost no sound.

"Is my breakfast, ready?" He asked in demanding tone, startling the mother of his children.

Sakura regained her composure in short time, she turned her body around to face him.

"I'm not cooking for you. If you want to eat you better order your bitch cause I will not make anything for you." Sakura told him almost like a hiss.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his gaze harder on her.

"Don't you remember what you said to me last night, Sa-ku-ra? Do I need to remind you? I'm sure have a plenty times to make you remember, all you have to do is to choose, you want me simply repeat what you say last night or you want it the hard way." Sasuke brought his gaze to the children when he said 'the hard way'.

Sakura inhaled a sharp breath, he had threatened her again using her children, the utmost important persons in her life.

"Don't bother to do it, Sasuke. I remember clearly what I said." She gritted her teeth, her body was shaking with deadly rage and hate.

"And what is that, Sakura? What did you say last night?" Sasuke's corner lips curled up in cruel smirk.

Sakura smashed her lips tightly.

"I'm your servant." She said in very low tune.

"Say it loud."

Sakura took a deep breath, shutting her eyes close.

"I'm your servant." She shouted to him and one tear dropped from her eyes. She had nothing except her children and her pride, she could lose her pride but not her children so she complied to this sick bastard , but she made a silent promise to herself that this would not be last forever, he would pay for what he did to her and her children.

"Good. Now, prepare a nice breakfast for me. And don't bother to add poison in my food, cause it will be useless. Cause you know what, I will let your children to taste the food first before I eat it. So, if you don't want something bad happen to your children, you better do your job nicely, Sakura." He smirked victoriously once last time towards her before he made his way to the dining room where his children were.

Sakura never felt so humiliated and helpless like this before, she wanted to scream for help but it would be a futile. She wanted to fight that bastards though she knew it would be useless too, he was way much stronger than her, she didn't afraid of death if he ended up killing her, but she feared her children's life. What would happen to them if she died. She couldn't bare imagining it. She continued cooking some dish for his breakfast, with her lifeless body nonetheless.

Sasuke sat on the table, farthest away from the toddlers, distancing himself from them. The kids would take a glance timidly towards their father once in a while, earning a murderous glare from his father.

"Sasuke kun, good morning." Karin descended downstairs, walking straight to approach Sasuke. She sat beside him. Sasuke just kept his emotionless expression framing his face. He didn't spare a glance towards her. Not long after that, Sakura walked in with plates of food for her children and Sasuke. She placed a plate of omelet in front of him then she placed one plate of omelet to each of her children. Sasuke's eyes never left her, scrutinizing her such a creepy way.

"Tell one of your children to taste this first." Sasuke ordered her, pushing his plate away for her to take.

"Are you afraid, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in challenging tone.

"It's a precaution. I fear nothing, Sakura. Did you forget that I have your ace card?" He said casually.

Sakura took his plate, cutting a piece of the omelet and let Daisuke eating it. Then she placed the plate back in front of him The cold man, Uchiha Sasuke, watched Daisuke, waiting for his response. Satisfied, he took his chopstick.

"Bring them out of here." Sasuke suddenly said, directing his eyes on Sakura. "I never permit you or your children to eat on the same table with me, don't I?"

Sakura clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to hurt him so bad.

"Fine."

"Let's go, sweety. How about we eating on the backyard, we can see some koi in the pond while eating, how does it sound?"

"Yay! Yay! Ichigo wanna see fish."

"Daisuke too, Mommy!"

Sakura ushered them to the backyard, then told them to wait for her while she went back inside to pick up their food.

Karin smiled wickedly to Sakura when she picked up her children's food.

"Ne, Sasuke kun, do you want me to feed you?" She purred.

Sasuke growled, shooting a glare towards the woman beside her.

"You too, get out of here. I lose my appetite when I see you. So get out now." He told her. She pouted, trying to be looked cute in front of him. Sasuke growled again and now she finally left him alone.

It almost a week since she and the kids lived in this house, Uchiha Sasuke's house. And Sakura never had the chance to sneak in to Sasuke's room so she could find her children's birth certificates. Not because Sasuke always watched her but his bitch indeed did the job of keeping an eye of her. She realized her plan was not gonna make it, not before she could get rid of that bitch first. Yes, that bitch, Karin, so now it was time for her to plan something so Sasuke would kick his bitch out or even more kill her, it would be very delightful if she could see her dead in front of her. That bitch was always trying to hurt her babies every time she had a chance. She should get rid of her as soon as possible, and she believed her smart brain would pop up a good plan for it. Sakura smiled inwardly.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**CIEL'S THANK YOU LIST :**

a) tsuchiya-sama : your review on last chapter made me laugh...hmm, be patient for the happy ending cause it's still be long long way..but promise that it will be happy ending just like what you want, Sasuke and Sakura, right? Thank you for your review, I love you, muach.

b) BornfromDarkness : thank you for liking Sasuke's character in this story. Thank you for your review and welcome to my thank you list, love you.

c) hikari98 : I'm glad you like my Sakura and Sasuke's povs (smile). Yeah I ddin't like to when Sakura used that bad language in front of her children. She was kinda lost her control. Bad Sakura..oops I mean bad Ciel for making Sakura said something like that in front of her kids. T-T I'm so sorry...Thank you for your review, Love you hikari, muach...

d) Twisted Musalih : yes, Sasuke is heartless father. Sorry for making him that way. Thank you for your review, hope you will review this chapter too, hehehehe...muachh...I love ya.

e) Weeping Blossom : ok, ok, I will try to make some plot where Sakura will kill Karin but not using her own hands but Sasuke's hands. Thanks for your review, I love you..

f) raven rose 101 : here is the new update, thank you for your review. Love ya, muach...

g) Minato's girl : Thank you, I will karin as soon as possible, maybe next chapter.. thanks for your review, love you more, muachh...

h) AlexisCullen13 : I will kill Karin, promise. Thank you for your review, love you, muacchh...

I) Xjane-chanX : Thanks a lot for your compliment,love you so much..muachh..

j) crazymel2008 : yes, this is Sasuke's pov and normal pov. Thank you for your review, love ya, muachh...

k) Angel : Wow I got a review from an angel...hahahhhaa..thanks for your reviews love ya..

l) Theary15 : She will dead on next chapter. Thank you for your review, I love you muacchhh...

Okay see you on next chapter, and please review. ^_^v love ya all..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**BLA BLA BLA : SAKURA'S INNER**

_BLA BLA BLA : SASUKE'S INNER_

* * *

"Mommy, can Ichigo have biwthday pawty?" Ichigo tugged his mother shorts, beaming with hope. Sakura sighed, time was passed away so fast like a roller coaster, her sons would turn to three years old tomorrow. And now her youngest son was asking her about throwing him a birthday party, a party that she couldn't afford, not because now they lived with Sasuke but the true reason was she didn't have enough money to do it. Since she was pregnant, she never had any financial support from her parents or Tsunade and her friends. They offered her of course, but it was simply a matter of pride. Sakura didn't want to be a burden for anyone else or being pitied by them, this was her own problem so she would deal with it. After all she still could feed herself and her three sons alone only with her job in the hospital. But one thing for sure was she couldn't afford luxury for her sons.

"Sorry, sweety..." She barely said sorry and Ichigo's big emerald eyes were immediately glassy with unshed tears.

"Listen sweetheart, mommy will try to throw a birthday party for you and your brothers, but...i can't promise it, okay?" Sakura picked him and sat him on her laps. Ichigo laid his head to her chest, nodding in disappointment.

"Will mommy make a birthday cake?" Daisuke asked eagerly, he loved cakes more than anything, especially if it was made by his mother. He truly had sweet tooth.

"Of course, I will. And we will sing happy birthday song then you all can blow the candles. What flavor do you want, sweety?" Sakura smiled happily to the three sons of her.

"I want chocolate!"

"No, stwwabewy, stwwabewy!"

"No way, stwwabewy is for girls!"

"No, it isn't. Ichigo love stwwaewy!"

Daisuke and Ichigo argued about their birthday cake flavor.

"Okay, okay, stop it boys. Mommy will make three layers cake so each of you can get your own favorite flavor, how does it sound?"

"Okay."

"Ichigo love Mommy!"

They chirped in unison.

"What flavor do you want to have, Ryu-chan" Sakura looked to her oldest son, who was lazily reading a book of "Peterpan". Hearing her mother's question, he lifted his onyx eyes from the book he barely read.

"Whatever, I don't like sweets." He shrugged slightly.

Sakura's eyes blazing with concern and worry, Ryu was really his father look alike, not just his physical appearance but also his character. It worried her, scared her actually.

"Mommy, Ichigo want new shoes fow pwesent." Ichigo interrupted her, tilting his head to look his at mother's face.

"..." Sakura's mouth opened slightly to say something but then she closed it back. How could she tell her sons that she really couldn't afford any present for them now.

"Sweety, i don't think mommy can..."

"But Mommy, Ichigo shoes have a hole on it." Ichigo pouted. He got up from his mother's laps and ran to get his shoes. With a pair of blue shoes in his right chubby hand, he approached his mother.

"Look Mommy, there is a hole, Ichigo can see toe when wear it." Ichigo showed his shoes to his mother, a small blue shoe and looked old and dirty, and definitely there is medium size hole on it.

"Mommy, Daisuke want new shoes too. I can't put my feet in it again." Daisuke whined.

Sakura inhaled deeply, clenching and unclenching her hands to prevent the tears from falling. She really felt she was a bad mother, she couldn't give proper life for her children. Only shoes, but yet she couldn't buy it for her children. She had saving money but she couldn't use it because she saved for her sons' future, for paying their education when they had started their school.

"Mommy...Mommy really sorry, but Mommy can't buy you a new shoes, sweetheart, maybe next year okay?" her heart was shattered when she said it.

"BUT ICHIGO WANT NEW SHOES!" Ichigo whined to his mother. He was too young to understand his mother's difficulty, he just understood that everybody would get a present and cake for their birthday.

"Ichigo, sweety.."

"NO! ICHIGO WANT NEW SHOES!" Tears rolled down from his eyes as he whined.

"But Mommy..."

"No!" Ichigo ran out from the room.

"Ichigo, wait." Daisuke followed his little brother.

"Ichigo!" Sakura shouted to call him back but the little toddler was ignoring her calling.

Ichigo wanted new shoes badly, so if his mother couldn't get it for him, he was so sure that his Daddy could get him one. That was what on his little mind when he ran out from the room. He searched for his father in his bedroom. Luckily, his Daddy was there. He bolted in still with his blue shoes in his hand, following by Daisuke. He and Daisuke stopped in front of his father, who was sitting on the sofa, reading some scrolls.

"Daddy, Ichigo want new shoes for biwthday. Ichigo shoes have a hole." Ichigo stretched his hand, showing his shoes to his father with sad face.

Sasuke was quite surprise when Ichigo bolted into his room and asked him to buy him a new shoes. He eyed the shoes, indeed he found the hole on it and the shoes was looked quite old.

"When is your birthday?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere. He shouldn't care about this child but yet the question was out from his mouth. He regretted? No, he never regretted anything, moreover no one was here except him and this boy.

"Tomowwow." Ichigo answered his father.

Sasuke stared at him for a while, noticing a big hope and sad in his son eyes.

"Why don't you ask your mother to buy it for you?"

"Mommy doesn't have money. Mommy said we are not rich." Daisuke answered him.

"But Ichigo want new shoes.." Ichigo lowered his head, looking to the floor.

And when Sasuke was going to open his mouth to say something, Sakura entered the room, approaching her sons, or their sons to be exact.

"Ichigo, Daisuke, come with Mommy, we go back to our room." Sakura reached the toddlers' hands, holding it tightly. Ichigo wriggled, trying to free his hand from his mother.

"But Ichigo want Daddy buy new shoes!" He whimpered.

Sakura shooked her head, she couldn't believe it, how could her son being so demanding like a spoiled child. She certainly sure never spoiled the three of them.

"Why don't you just buy it for him, so he can shut his annoying mouth." Sasuke said in very uncaring tone. Icy tone to be exact. Sakura shot him a heated glare.

"None of your business." She spat back to him.

"Don't have money, do you?" Sasuke sniggered.

"Come on sweety." She ignored his mocking laugh, still attempted to persuade her youngest son to go with her.

"You shouldn't worry about money though." Sasuke said suddenly, staring to her eyes. For a second, she thought that he was going to offer her some financial help to support their children. But once again, she was so dead wrong.

"You could use your body to get money, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of men in Konoha who will gladly pay a big amount of money only to have you on their bed." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blinked her eyes to stop her threatening tears, but yet she couldn't bare it. She quickly scooped her youngest son despite his whimpering. Thanks God her sons were too young to understand what their father had said to her. She said nothing, it was a long lost battle. But she promised to herself that he would pay for what he had done to her. Sasuke was surprised that she didn't retort to what he said. He knew what he said was really cruel, but he couldn't help it when he saw the hateful fire in her eyes. A hatred towards him.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you." Sakura sang the song to her sons, then the three of them blew out the candle on top the three layers cake. The boys were beaming happily, Ichigo had forgotten about his new shoes. They were celebrating it in the living room, though Karin was sure didn't like. Sasuke was sitting on the long sofa, while Karin sat beside him, too close that they almost looked like Siamese twin. It sickened Sakura. But Sakura also wondered why Sasuke still sat in this room, because he always thought that her children were annoying. But now he acted like her children's loud voice didn't bother him at all. Though he was reading a jutsu scroll, she sometimes caught him stealing a glance towards the kids. Was he felt something to his children, a father instinct? Sakura quickly shrugged it from her mind, it couldn't be, never, cause Sasuke couldn't feel something for anybody, she sure about it, very damn sure. The doorbell was ringing when she was slicing the birthday cake for her children. But no one was responded to the ringing door bell, nor Sasuke or Karin.

"OPEN IT, BITCH!" Karin shouted to Sakura.

Sakura stood up but not before she sent a glare towards that red haired whore.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Is this Uchiha Household? I am here to deliver this. This is for..." A young brown haired man with a cap on his head was standing in front of the door, he tilted down his head slightly to read the name on the three boxes which wrapped in blue paper gift. "This for Ryussuke, Daisuke, and Ichigo. Here Mrs." The young man gave the three boxes to Sakura.

"Yes, it is Uchiha Household. But all of this...from who?" Sakura's confused expression clearly showed on her face.

"Sorry, Mrs. I don't know, I'm just a courier. Excuse me, Mrs. I need to go now, I have a lot of stuff that i need to deliver today. Have a nice day Mrs."

Sakura eyed the three blue boxes on her hands, wondering what was inside of it. These boxes were for her sons, but who sent these. Was it Naruto? Or maybe Tsunade sama? Or her parents? She turned the boxes upside down, to find a card or maybe a name of the sender. But nothing.

"Mommy, what is it? Is it pwesent for Ichigo?" without her knowing, her youngest son was already tugging on her shorts with his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I don't know sweetheart..."

"Open it Mommy! Open it!" Ichigo asked eagerly and she couldn't say no. Sakura opened the box with 'Ichigo' written on top of it. She peeled the paper gift, opened the box.

"YAY! YAY!YAY! Ichigo new shoes! Thanks Mommy!" Ichigo snatched the new shoes from his mother. It added Sakura's suspicion. New shoes? She opened the rest of the boxes hastily only to find all of them were contained with new shoes. The shoes surely were expensive, there was a light on the heel of the shoes and the light would on when you stepped. One name was popped up in her mind. Sasuke. Because only him and her knew that the kids wanted new shoes. But why he did that, buying them presents in their birthday. It wasn't like Sasuke at all.

"Mommy, Mommy look!"

"Yes, Mommy look!"

Ichigo and Daisuke had already put the shoes on their feets. Their faces were so happy. Sakura forced a smile towards them before she walked to Sasuke.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what? Could you be more specific?" Sasuke said, without lifting his eyes from the scroll.

"You bought the presents. I knew it, don't try to fool me, Sasuke! What is your purpose!" Sakura asked harshly.

He sneered at her. "Like I would spend my money to buy something for your bastard children."

"Fine if you don't want to admit it, Sasuke. Guess you just a coward. And one more thing, do not ever think you can buy my children's attention with that expensive presents of yours." She turned her back, walking to her children.

"Like I want their attention." He said right when she turned her back.

"Mommy, thanks for the shoes." Daisuke hugged his mother.

She hugged him back. "But, Daisuke, is not from Mommy."

"Then from who?" Ichigo asked while his attention still glued to his new shoes.

"Don't know sweetheart."

"Maybe it's from Santa, Mommy." Ichigo guessed.

"But it's not Christmas." Daisuke objected.

"Oops..uh huh. Maybe from tooth faiwy." Ichigo guessed again.

"But tooth fairy give money not present." Daisuke shook his head, objecting his brother again.

Sakura couldn't hide her smile, her children were extremely cute and very innocence.

"Mommy, i don't want that present." Ryuusuke suddenly said that. He didn't even lay a finger on his new shoes.

"Why, sweety?"

"Don't know. Just throw it to the garbage. I don't like it."

She huffed. "Mommy will keep it for you, okay. And someday when you want to wear it, just ask me."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched the children who were trying their new shoes happily. He found it very amusing. He liked to see them happy and smiling like this. Though his face was stoic and cold like usual, but his heart couldn't help but smile. These kids had really caused something warm in his heart. He thought he was out of mind when he bought the presents for them, but now when he saw the happy small faces of them, it was worth it. But he would never admit it to them that he was the one who had bought the presents for them. He didn't want them to think that he had some feeling for them.

* * *

Those presents undoubtedly from him, Sakura certainly sure about this. It meant he had some feeling for his sons after all. This would be a great advantage for her, not to mention that it was meant she didn't need to worry about her children being hurt by him. Talking about advantage, Sakura thought it was time to give some lesson to the nosy bitch.

"Ichigo, sweetheart." Sakura approached her son, who was playing with his blocks. Her other two boys were playing outside, at the backyard. Ichigo didn't want to play outside because he didn't want his shoes got dirt.

"Yes. Mommy?"

"Ichigo loves Daddy, right?"

"Yes, Ichigo loves Daddy." He beamed to her.

"Ichigo wants Daddy to love Ichigo back?"

"Uh huh." He nodded

"But Daddy can't love Ichigo back, because Karin told Daddy to do so."

Ichigo pouted.

"But Mommy will help Ichigo, how about it sweety?"

"Weally?"

"Yes, sweety. Mommy will help you, but you must obey everything what mommy says, okay?"

"Oookay..."

"And this is our secret, you can't tell anyone else, promise sweetheart?"

Ichigo asked if he could tell his brothers but Sakura not allowed it. Sakura knew what she was going to do was wrong. She had manipulated and used her own son, but she didn't any option.

"It will hurt a bit, but Mommy promise will heal it fast."

Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo, remember what you should do, sweety?"

"Uh huh...But Ichigo scared Mommy..." His small lips trembled.

"Ssshh...sweety. It will only hurt a bit, beside you want Daddy to love you back, right?" Sakura knelt down, hugging her son to give some reassuring comfort.

"okay."

Sakura smiled sadly to her son, then she took a kunai from her pocket. Her hands were trembled when she directed the kunai on her son's delicate skin. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Feeling quite calm, she continued what she was going to do. She made a small cut on Ichigo's right upper arm. Ichigo's face grimaced with pain as tears rolled down from his eyes. She made some jutsu to stop the bleeding for 2 minutes.

**Sweety I'm sorry.**

"Now go to kitchen, sweety. Karin is in there. Do just like what Mommy said, okay."

Ichigo nodded, braving himself and walking to the kitchen. Sakura's heart pounded loudly. What if her plan was failed? What if Sasuke didn't care and react just like what she thought he would be. What if Sasuke preferred to be on Karin's side? There were so much 'if'' in her mind right now. Her mind snapped back when she heard her baby was crying and that bitch was screaming like banshee. She rushed to the kitchen. Her son's right hand was covered in blood. Her jutsu had wear off so it started bleeding again. But that was the point. Karin was standing in front of her child, one of her hand was holding Ichigo uninjured arm tightly. And Ichigo was crying in pain.

"Let my son go!" Sakura spat at Karin.

"No! This brat needs to get some lesson!" Karin tightened her grip on his little arm.

"I SAID LET MY..."

"What's happening here?" Sasuke growled, entering the kitchen. He saw his son blood covered arm, and Karin was holding him, he glared at her instantly.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" He asked harshly, the sight in front of him was enough to wake up his rage. Seeing his injured son had snapped out something in his heart, he felt rage and ready to strangle whoever had dared hurting his son.

"Sasuke kun, I didn't do anything to this brat. He came suddenly and then he stepped my foot very hard. It hurt, Sasuke kun." Karin defensed herself.

"How could he bleeding when you did nothing to him!" Sasuke shouted, shocking both Sakura and Karin.

"I don't know Sasuke kun. Suddenly his arms started bleeding, i didn't do anything. I barely touch him."

"You said you barely touch him! But your damn hand is holding his arm right now!" Sasuke really had lost his patience.

Sakura was shocked, though Sasuke's reaction was just right like she was expected but still she couldn't believe that he would be so enraged about his son. Sasuke and Karin were engaged in glaring competition while her son still cried in pain.

"Mommy..." Ichigo whimpered.

Hearing his son's voice, Sakura quickly went to her son and pried him from Karin's hold. She scooped her son and quickly made some healing jutsu. Sakura directed her green glowing hand over his son's injury till the cut was closed.

"Sasuke, if you're not going to make this 'friend' of yours pay for what she did to my son, I will." Sakura said venomously.

"No need Sakura. I will take care of her." Sasuke said with his glowed with chidori, it chirped. He walked to Karin, stopping right in front of her.

"Sasuke kun, please I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt him." Karin pleaded, cupping Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirk.

"I trust you." Sasuke said as he struck his chidori hand right through her chest. It made a big hole on her chest and blood was streaming down from the hole like a river. Sakura covered Ichigo's eyes reflexively. Karin eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly opened as her lifeless body fell to the floor. Sakura gulped, she didn't thought he would kill her. Her heart felt sorry for Karin. But some part of her felt satisfy, Karin deserved it after everything that she had done to children.

"Have you healed him properly?" Sasuke's dry voice interrupted her. Sakura averted her gaze from Karin's dead body to Sasuke's onyx eyes. She nodded. Ichigo still whimpered slightly on his mother's chest. Sasuke came nearing them. Sakura's body stiffened. What if he knew? She prayed silently for her and her children safety. Sasuke stopped in front of her, his gaze glued on Ichigo's injury. He eyed the closed cut for a while before he shifted his gaze to Sakura. Sakura could see something flickered in his eyes. She didn't' knew but she had a strong feeling in her heart that Sasuke was already knew that she was the one who had hurt Ichigo and blame it on Karin.

"Get him rest." Sasuke said shortly. Sakura nodded and didn't waste any time, she instantly and gladly out from this room, out from his presence.

After Sakura and his son were out of sight, she made a jutsu to transfer Karin's body to the middle of nowhere, as long as it wasn't here. Sasuke smirked slightly when he remembered her terrified look on him. She thought he didn't know. But he knew Sakura was the one who had hurt Ichigo because the cut on his arm was too clean and neat but yet not too deep, and it meant only a medic could do it. But it didn't bother him because actually he already wanted to dispose Karin.

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE R & R -**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AUTHOR NOTE : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Running away from this house, from this man, was everything that Sakura could ever think for these past days. She planned to steal her children's birth certificates and bring her sons away from him, away from their own father. Every day, every hours, every minutes even every single second she waited the moment he would let his guard down so she could sneak up to his room. She needed the birth certificates so bad. Sakura hoped that Sasuke had signed the certificates. It would be like an "open gate" for her sons future. But yet Sasuke never let his guard down, just like what she had thought. In the opposite, he started watching her, eyeing her, like predator would do to its prey. But damn if she would back away easily. Whe she determined to do something, she would do it no matter what, even when it meant she have to seduce the man she hated the most.

One thing she was so sure about, Sasuke was physically attracted to her. It wasn't just her ego, sure she had a great body being a mother to three children. But the evidences were so clear, for example, he would stare at her longer than before, and not to mention that every time they crossed path he would purposely brushed his body against her. Back then when she was merely a genin, maybe she would blush and her face turned red like an apple, but now, nothing, annoyed would be the best word for describing her feeling.

"Daddy, read us bedtime story, plisss.."

"Daddy, peasssss,,"

Daisuke and Ichigo chirped in the same time. Sasuke stared at them indifferently, sometimes the kids were like the pain in the ass with their whining.

"No. Go to your room now and sleep by yourself." he said with indifferent tone.

They pouted.

"Ichigo no wanna sleep, Daddy."

"Daisuke too, Daddy. Why not play, Daddy?"

They pleaded, using their big puppy eyes. Tough chance, it wouldn't work on Sasuke.

"No. Go to sleep now."

"Why?" His youngest son asked him innocently.

"Because I said so." Sasuke gave a curt answer.

"Why Daddy said so?" Ichigo asked again.

"Because this already past the bedtime for children like you." His patience was running low.

"But why..?"

"Ichigo." Sasuke growled.

"Sowwy, Daddy." Tears were glistening on his big emerald eyes.

Before her son burst into tears, Sakura scooped her son's little body, hugging him close to her body.

"Let's get you to bed, sweety." Kissing the top of his head and patting his back.

The little boy with baby blue pajamas hugged his mother back, nodding his head.

"C'mon Daisuke, Ryu niichan is already on the bed waiting for you and Ichigo." Sakura collected her son's hand.

She took one step and came to a halt as her name was out of his lips.

"What?" Her tone was icy cold, a tone that she always used on him. She didn't turn her body to face him, just inclined her head slightly, giving him a glance over her shoulder.

"Bring some tea to my room after you finish with them." He ordered her just like some maid.

She let out and angry sigh as she said fine to him.

After reading a bedtime story for her chidren, she went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for that cold, arrogant, demanding bastard. She was pouring some sugar into the the tea when this crazy idea came into her mind. It was insane but yet it would be a good opportunity. Yes, this was the right time, she would run from this house tonight.

It was final, she would do this plan. Instantly, Sakura rushed to her children's bedroom, leaving the tea she made. She quietly shooked his oldest son shoulder.

"Ryuu, sweety, wake up." he stirred a bit but didn't open his eyes. She shooked again.

"Ryuu, sweetheart wake up."

"Mommy, what..?" Mumbling incoherently, Ryuusuke rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand

"Sweetheart, we will go back to our home, how does it sounds?"

Ryuusuke beamed from ear to ear. "Really!"

"Ssstt! Be quiet, sweety."

"Okay, Mommy."

Sakura smiled to him and began to wake her other sons.

"Daisuke, Ichigo, wake up sweety."

Daisuke was up instantly, he was a light sleeper, but his brother was his opposite, ichigo was a heavy sleeper. Ichigo didn't even stir when his mother shook his shoulder. Sakura gave up, sighing slightly. But she didn't want to waste the time so she hurriedly snatched her bag, throwing in every single clothes she grabbed , without giving a second glance. Done with packing, she told her little boys to stay in the room and keep staying awake. She strolled down the stairs, slightly running to the kitchen. Had to bring his tea right now or else he would get suspicious on her. Sakura poured in some hormone powder and sleeping powder to the tea, stirring it till the powders were dissolved. Her heart pounded heavilly, scared into dead, what if her idea failed. She couldn't imagine it. This had to be succeed.

"Come in." Sasuke eyeing the pink haired woman who bring a tray with a cup of tea.

"What took you so long? Can't do a simple task like making a cup of tea?" He said in mocking voice. Sakura bit her inside cheek, trying to contain her anger.

"Here is you tea." She placed the tray on the bedside table. His eyes never left her.

"I don't feel like to drink it right now."

**Oh God, he must drink it. Please help me God.** Sakura prayed in her heart.

"Just try it, it's a relaxing tea. It's good for you." She hoped she could convince him.

"Why suddenly care?" Sasuke was amused with her.

"No..nothing..it just...it just.." **Damn it why she stuttering. C'mon Sakura be brave. **Sakura told to herself.

Sasuke's lips curled into devilish smirk.

"Make me." He suddenly said,

"What?" With confused look, she stared at him. What did he mean by "make me"? She didn't get it.

"Make me drink the tea. Feed me."

Sakura eyes widen, it shone with anger. The devilish smirk never left his handsome face, his onyx eyes challenged her. But hell know that actually what she intended to do, to seduce him till the sleeping powder affect him. With determined hand, she reached for the cup, her hand a little bit shaky. Right when she almost reach the cup, Sasuke pulled her waist, drawing her body into his. He rolled her body so she was positioned beneath him. She gasped, feeling fear but yet excited. Her body desired him. With no single word, Sasuke attacked her luscious lips, sucking and biting it. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring and tasting her mouth. Her mind was blank, she couldn't feel anything except his smooth lips on hers, his hard body against hers, and his hands roaming her body.

TBC.


End file.
